republicofadanafandomcom-20200213-history
Adana News Wikigram Archives
2010 August 23 August 2010- Meteorologists at the [[National Weather Observation Centre]] in [[Santa Ana, Çukurova]] are currently tracking the path of Tropical Storm Ashlyn through the [[Ceres Ocean]]. Ashlyn is predicted to turn northwest and strike the Adanese coastline near [[Bartlett, Osea]], which would make it the first storm to do so since Hurricane Darnell struck near [[Pensacola, Newport]] in July 2007. 24 August 2010- Tropical Storm Ashlyn stayed true to predictions and turned north-northwest during early morning hours. It should strike just west of [[Port Nimitz, Cardnalia|Port Nimitz]] sometime tomorrow night. Citizens in Ashlyn's path are being advised to evacuate or seek shelter. Ashlyn is not expected to reach hurricane status, much to the relief of the NWOC and ACCI. [[Nimitz International Airport]] and other airfields in the storm's path have been shut down for the most part, and all area marinas have been ordered evacuated or secured. 25 August 2010- The effects of Tropical Storm Ashlyn are beginning to be felt in Adana today, as the storm is producing surges that are reaching the coast. The storm front can be seen on the horizon from Port Nimitz, and Ashlyn should reach Adana around 9:00 p.m. tonight. The Navy and Coast Guard have both evacuated all unnecessary vessels from the area, and some of the last evacuating citizens are on their way out. 26 August 2010- Against odds, Tropical Storm Ashlyn reached hurricane status before making landfall on the Adanese coast last night, bringing with it heavy rains and winds up to about 111 km/h (70 mph). Hurricane Ashlyn struck almost directly at Port Nimitz, although no major damage is reported at this time. After the storm made landfall, it was pushed east towards Bartlett by high pressure systems to the north and west. 27 August 2010- Category one Hurricane Ashlyn continued east through the night, reaching Victory City before being pushed further inland and returning to tropical storm status. Ashlyn is expected to dissipate over the next few days, but not after giving some rain to central and eastern Arcadia. The storm made landfall on 25 August at approximately 9:13 p.m., just west of Port Nimitz. So far, Ashlyn has caused about 92,000 lira in damage, and killed one person: a 17-year-old [[Gracemeria, Cardnalia|Gracemeria]] man killed when he took his sailboat into the storm. He was with two other minors, one male and one female, both of whom were rescued by the Coast Guard and taken to a hospital in Port Nimitz. September 11 September 2010- Today, on the ninth anniversary of the 2001 terrorist attacks on New York and Washington, the United States has two major controversies surrounding the Islamic faith. In response, the Adanese government has implemented legislation to reduce the likelihood of a similar occurrence here, including the Grand National Assembly restricting the burning of religious literature. As for the situation with the New York City Islamic community centre, Prime Minister Talley has officially sided with the builders, stating that "the complete freedom of religion is necessary for the preservation of a republic." 15 September 2010- Today at [[Gölcük Naval Station]], Prime Minister Talley met with Defence Secretary Love and the Naval Air Force Commandant, Admiral Robert Galloway, to discuss plans for a future class of warship solely dedicated to the launch and recovery of S/VTOL aircraft. The carrier class, to be named Cyclone, would begin construction in the 2nd quarter of 2011 and begin entering service some time in 2014. October 16 October 2010- Politics in Adana are beginning to get stirred up this weekend as the Primier Election Debate is set to air live on [[Adana National Television]] on Monday 18 October. The debate will be held at the [[National University of the Republic of Adana at İncirlik|National University]] at 7:00 p.m. The Adanese national elections, which this year are for both Prime Minister and the newly-expanded [[Grand National Assembly]], will be held on Thursday 21 October from 6:00 a.m. to 10:00 p.m. Current frontrunner candidates for Prime Minister are incumbent Primier [[Kemal Talley]], Osea Governor [[Vincent Harling]], and Deputy Minister of State & Foreign Affairs Adil Kaplan. 19 October 2010- With only two days left until the national elections for [[Prime Minister of Adana]] and Grand National Assembly, politics are getting very heated throughout the nation. While incumbent Primier Kemal Talley has a large lead over other candidates [[Vincent Harling]] and Adil Kaplan, some citizens say they do not like his direction with the Republic since the reunification, and that excessive force was used in the [[Reunification Wars]] with Arcadia and Anatolia. 22 October 2010- With results confirmed, it can be reported now that Prime Minister Talley will keep his office. The incumbent won a resounding 69% of votes, an amazing feat considering that the election featured two other front-runners, Osea Governor [[Vincent Harling]] (19%) and Deputy State Minister Adil Kaplan (9%). The Prime Minister will begin his second term on 28 December. November 9 November 2010- Things in Adana have been turned up a bit today with the celebration of the [[National Harvest Festival]]. Prime Minister Talley attended an event in [[New Millington, Girsün]] to celebrate the holiday. Things are bound to keep somewhat high, as the Primier will begin a tour of the country tomorrow, which is expected to last nearly through the end of the month. 14 November 2010- Prime Minister Talley's trans-Adana tour was cut short yesterday when he was called into the city of Tasmenta, the current capital of the Union of Democratic Nations, which was completely taken over by faction executive Logan Edvalson just days ago. Edvalson called the Primier to notify him that he and the Republic of Adana had been ejected from the faction, now known as the [[League of the Common Man]], effective immediately. Only a few hours after Adana's ejection from the UDN/LCM, the republic was invited to rejoin the [[Assembly of Nations]] by their new executive, Erik Ferguson. Relations between Adana and most countries still with the LCM have been strained excessively, and word has gotten out that war between Adana and Sanctus Serenus may be imminent. If war were to happen, it is unlikely that either country would be backed by their factions. Meanwhile, both Primier Talley and Consul Edvalson have flown to [[Islindure, Isilenne]], the current capital of the AN, to hold conferences with Iselennian Vagarant Ferguson, with both [[Adana One]] and Edvalson's aircraft having an elevated number of fighter escorts. The Prime Minister is expected to return to Adana within the next week, although he will likely remain in [[New Alexander City]] at least until the Adanese Primier Inauguration on 28 December. 20 November 2010- Yesterday, Prime Minister Talley returned to [[New Alexander City]] amid heightened tensions regarding the possibility of war between the Republic of Adana and the [[Democratic Republic of Sanctus Serenus]]. The Prime Minister held a meeting with National Defence Secretary Love at the [[Primier Mansion]] on [[Çankaya Island]], in which it is believed that the Primier signed an approval for the advancement of the construction of navy ships, specifically cruisers and destroyers. Meanwhile, the Serenian government is blaming the Adanese for the arrival of a pair of godzillas in the country, stating that Adana transferred a godzilla nest into their territory. The godzillas made their way directly through their capital, [[Tasmenta, Sanctus Serenus|Tasmenta]], leading the Serenian Army to begin an expedited search for a godzilla nest. 26 November 2010- Today, the Adanese government, as well as many others of the [[Assembly of Nations]], bid farewell to the head of the faction, Erik Ferguson. In the countries of the [[Adanese Empire]], the construction of several new military bases has begun, including two sites in western Anatolia, and another two in northern Arcadia, with the possibility of another to be built, likely in northeast Arcadia. Also in defence news, the ''[[ARS Trundholm]]'', the third and final ''Scinfaxi''-class missile submarine, began sea trials yesterday, operating out of [[Gölcük Naval Station]]. The Navy stated that they are slowing down the timetable for the ''Trundholm's'' shakedown, giving it the most time of any of the class, strange for it being the last one, as well as due to recently increased international tensions. Announcement of its official homeport is expected to come soon. December 9 December 2010- The ''[[ARS Independence]]'' returned to her homeport at [[Gölcük Naval Station]] in the [[Province of Cardnalia]] today, ending her short deployment to the Cossackistani coastline for a patrol mission. The ship, currently with Carrier Strike Group 10, is to undergo her first overhaul after only four years of service at the [[Toho Bay Federal Shipyard]] on January 3rd. The ''Independence'', commissioned in 2007, will complete her renovation sometime in the second quarter of 2013, and is expected back in service by the fourth quarter. 23 December 2010- Happy Festivus! Today, Adanese government offices celebrated the secular holiday, which has been officially recognized by the republic since 2000. Festivus poles were erected for the first time in various New Alexander area government buildings, such as the [[National Capital Building]], the [[Marquart Building]], and [[New Alexander International Airport]]. The Prime Minister's Office has released an image of the Primier Family getting into the Festivus spirit by placing a Festivus pole next to their Christmas tree in the [[Primier Mansion]], and the Prime Minister himself later appeared in the New Alexander Festivus Parade. 28 December 2010- [[Prime Minister of Adana]] [[Kemal Talley]] entered his second term today, reciting the oath of office at noon today during the Adanese Primier Inauguration at the rear of the [[National Capital Building]] in [[New Alexander City]], making him the first Prime Minister to take the oath there since Primier [[Hasan Erkan]] in 1950. The inauguration was followed by a large parade celebrating this milestone in Adanese history, in which Prime Minister Talley rode in a carriage reminiscent of one used by Ismail Yerli from the capitol to the [[Primier Mansion]] on [[Çankaya Island]] at the center of the city. 2011 January 1 January 2011- Happy New Year! In defence news, the'' [[ARS Independence]] ''completed de-engining yesterday at [[Gölcük Naval Station]] and will be taken into tow tomorrow morning for an extensive two-year renovation at the [[Toho Bay Federal Shipyard]] on the other side of the [[Newport Peninsula]]. The magacarrier is already two days behind, and crews are working overtime to prevent any further lagging of their schedule. The ''Independence'', now expected to be towed into TBFS late-night on the 4th or early on the 5th, will begin renovation next week, and should be out by spring 2013. February 24 February 2011- Today at the [[National Defence Building]], Secretary of National Defence Austin Love and Commanding Admiral of the Navy Christopher Collins held a press conference regarding the future of the Adanese Navy. During the conference, Love and Collins announced several major changes coming to the Navy: the official establishment of a reserve fleet, the cancellation of the upcoming ''Alpha'' class battleship and the British ''Queen Elizabeth'' class aircraft carrier ''ARS Griffon'', the early retirement of Adana's ''Kitty Hawk'' class aircraft carriers, the naming of the latter two ''Cyclone'' class S/VTOL carriers, the replacement of the ''Ararat'' class battlecruisers with the ''Glubina'' class, construction of new naval bases, Russian approval of the construction of two ''Yasen'' class submarines for Adana, and the replacement of Adana's miniature attack submersibles. These measures have already been approved by the [[Adanese Grand National Assembly]] and the Prime Minister. March 8 March 2011- Citizens in the [[St. Louis, Cardnalia|Saint Louis]] area are expected to celebrate Mardi Gras tonight with a huge parade in the city's Riverside district. St. Louis, which is home to Adana's largest francophone and Catholic concentrations, holds the festival annually to celebrate the beginning of Lent. April 20 April 2011- Adana celebrated its seventy-third birthday today, with huge celebrations throughout the nation. The [[Republic Day]] holiday, celebrated since the country's inception in 1938, often brings a sudden boost of several millions of lira to businesses, with both citizens and tourists flocking to see the enormous parades held by the government, commercial businesses, and residents alike. Prime Minister Talley grand-marshaled the 4th Annual New Alexander National Republic Day Parade, which has been deemed to be an overwhelming success. Later tonight, gigantic firework celebrations will begin, filling the skies with bright displays of crimson, white, and emerald. September 22 September 2011- It was announced today that the ''[[ARS Vigilant]]'' will be retired earlier than expected at [[Naval Support Activity Mugu Bay]]. This announcement comes only hours after the aged battleship was involved in a collision with a godzilla about 80 kilometers off of Adana's western coast. It is believed that the godzilla was attracted to the radiation emanating from the ships nuclear reactors. Deterrive flares were launched to lure the creature away from the ship, but it did not respond and breached the ''Vigilant's'' hull with one of its dorsal plates. Flooding was quickly contained on board and no casualties were reported, and the ship headed to Port Pitt under her own power. The city of [[Tarsus, Antalya]], purchased the rights to the ship after its decommissioning when the retirement of the ''Miracle IV'' class was announced in 2009. October 10 October 2011- In the wake of the early retirement of the ''[[ARS Vigilant]]'', a study from the [[Naval Research Institute]] has shed some positive light on the plausibility of the resurrection of the ''[[ARS Alpha]]'' project, which was originally cancelled in January. The new plan give the battleship concept the look of a helicopter carrier, with missile silos on the bow and laser turrets flanking the island. The new aviation facilities would accommodate unmanned aerial refraction vehicles to increase the range of the lasers, giving them over-the-horizon firing capabilities. They would also provide the ship with the capability to carry the new F/A-35B, which would further increase the ship's weapon capabilities. Construction could restart as soon as late November, and be finished by the ''Alpha's'' original completion date of 2013. Whether construction of ''Alpha's'' sister ship, ''Omega'', would begin was not mentioned. 21 October 2011- [[New Alexander City]] has seen two major milestones completed this week. The first was [[Gaiuss Tower]] becoming the the city's tallest building, with the construction continuing as planned and with completion still estimated at early 2013. The other is the completion of the Capital Boulevard project, with New Alexander Mayor Kaitlyn Wilson laying the last brick into place in a small ceremony at the intersection of North Parkway. [[Prime Minister of Adana|Prime Minister]] [[Kemal Talley]] has noted that the Capital City 5-Year Reconstruction Plan has come along very well, thanks in part to a "dedicated board and workforce." 24 October 2011- At [[Navy of the Adanese Republic|Adanese Naval]] headquarters in [[Gölcük Naval Station|Gölcük]], [[Province of Cardnalia|Cardnalia]] today, the Navy's two newest warships were officially brought into service. The megacarrier ''[[ARS Sovreignty|Sovreignty]]'' and ballistic missile submarine ''[[ARS Trundholm|Trundholm]]'' were both commissioned in a joint ceremony at the base's port, followed by a brief execution of maneuvers nearby in [[Marmara Bay]]. CADMNAV Zakari Alarko was present for the events, and expressed pride in the might and ability of Adana. 31 October 2011- The [[Federal Aviation Regulatory Board|FARB]] has announced that it has approved the renaming of three major Adanese airports. New Alexander International Airport has been renamed [[Racep Mizu International Airport]], in honor of Adana's eighth Prime Minister; West Brook National Airport has become [[Andrew Stern Intercontinental Airport]], named for [[Democratic Republic of East Adana|East Adana's]] last president, who allowed for the [[Adanese Reunification]]; and Alexander City International Airport has been named [[Kemal Talley International Airport]], for Adana's current Prime Minister. November 14 November 2011- The [[Department of Defence]] made a rather unusual announcement today: the announcement of a "cannabis bomb." This new nonlethal weapon is intended to severely impair enemy combatants through the use of a synthetic marijuana-based chemical which will spread through the air. It is said that it will be used primarily in urban areas where collateral damage and civilian casualties are deemed a concern. The use of a marijuana bomb has already attracted the attention of comedians worldwide, including Adana's own "King of Latenight," Logan Wilson of [[International Broadcasting System|IBS']] talkshow ''The Logan Wilson Show''. December 5 December 2011- Today, the [[Adanese Civil Space Bureau]] and the [[Talley Space Organization]] came together to make a special announcement at [[Cupertino Space Flight Centre]] in southeastern [[Province of Çukurova|Çukurova]]. The "Piasa" blended-wing body shuttle design is planned to be launched from the space center's mass driver when completed, and land in a normal aircraft-like fashion. [[Prime Minister of Adana|Adanese Primier]] and TSO President [[Kemal Talley]] stated that he hoped for the new spacecraft to provide for a much more economical path to the [[Arkbird]], bulk satellite launch, and even possibly lunar delivery. 2012 January 18 January 2012- The [[Navy of the Adanese Republic|Adanese Navy]] received its new Defence Testbed Ship from [[Toho Bay Federal Shipyard]] today, ushering in new ability to explore better offensive and defensive weaponry. The ''ARS Ballard'' (DTS-2) successfully completed its sea trials last month and today was commissioned as an [[List of Ships of the Adanese Navy|active navy ship]], replacing the former DTS, ''Randolph''. February 6 February 2012- In [[New Alexander City]], the [[Republic of Adana|Adanese government]] announced that it would be relinquishing its ownership of [[New Alexander International Stadium]] to the [[Capital City Rebuilding Committee]]. The stadium, still about a year from completion, will be the largest ever constructed, nearly twice the size of the current record holder, and has already taken on its form, with only its roof and interiors being the remaining focuses of work. Upon receiving ownership, the CCRC gave half of stadium shares to the city government and 49% to financial contributor [[Alexander Enterprises]], while keeping the remaining 1% to keep a say in any possible matters. 9 February 2012- Today, citizens throughout Adana recognized the 62nd anniversary of the [[Treaty of Fethiye]], which brought the end of the [[Adanese Civil War]] in 1954. Celebration of this date, although controversial since the [[Reunification of Adana|reunification]], has continued annually. This year, Deputy Primier Sauceda attended a ceremony in [[Fethiye, Cardnalia]] to show both national unity and pride in the ability to remember the date, as well as make a plea for his own belief that all Adanese history, regardless of positivity, should be preserved. March 5 March 2012- Today, [[Kemal Talley]] and his business associates celebrated the anniversary of the founding of [[Alexander Enterprises]], which has become the largest company in the [[Republic of Adana]]. Over the years, the company has gained him an immense amount of wealth, which has helped to propel him to international notoriety as a successful businessman and later politician. 6 March 2012- After years of planning and trials, the [[Department of Defence]] received its first shipment of [[AirTech C-23 Heron|AirTech C-23s]], now Adana's most advanced strategic transport aircraft. This first batch of Herons have already been announced to be for use by [[Joint Special Operations Command]] in support of the country's most elite fighters. The next round, scheduled for delivery in the coming months, will help the C-132 in relieving the Air Force's fleet of Transall C-160s. April 2 April 2012- Today the [[Kemal Talley Aviation & Automotive Museum]] officially opened up for public viewing. The museum showcases many cars and aircraft, all of which are operable, from as far back as the 1930s. While the people who visited on the first day were impressed with the Primier's collection, [[Kemal Talley]] has expressed interest in expanding very soon, especially with acquiring more cars, as well as having some of the aircraft offer reserved exhibition rides on a regular basis. 6 April 2012- [[New Alexander City]] has begun prepping for it's four-year anniversary today, as citizens across the country plan to celebrate another year of Adanese unity. Mayor Kaitlyn Wilson has announced that this year, the city will host a fun run the day before [[Republic Day]], spanning from Memorial Park to the grounds of [[New Alexander International Stadium]]. Until then, the city is becoming enshrouded in decorations of crimson and emerald in anticipation of the biggest celebration of the year. 20 April 2012- The nation has erupted in unison today, as citizens all over Adana celebrate en masse the 74th anniversary of the country's founding, and the 4th anniversary of the [[Adanese Reunification]]. In [[New Alexander City]], [[Prime Minister of Adana|Primier]] [[Kemal Talley|Talley]] again grand marshaled the New Alexander Republic Day Parade, and Deputy Primier Chism also took up a similar role, doing the same for the festivities in [[İncirlik, Çukurova|İncirlik]] As per usual, the night is to be lit up with an array of crimson and emerald fireworks, accompanied by concerts and barbecues galore. May 2 May 2012- On this [[Armed Forces Day]], the [[Department of Defence]] is preparing for its share of changes in leadership. After 10 years, Secretary of National Defence Austin Love stepped down, to be replaced by Adana's first female defence secretary, Shana Eppich, a [[Traditionalist Party|conservative]] from the [[Province of Kastamonu]]. Also, Admiral Robert Galloway, Commandant of the [[Naval Air Force of Adana]], has retired and was replaced by now-Admiral James Coronado, who has served several years as a naval pilot and is a close friend of [[Kemal Talley]], having also been his flight instructor at [[Mugu Bay Air Training Base|Port Pitt]]. Already, Admiral Coronado has been positioned to make his first decision as NAFA commandant, announcing that the navy will pursue an Adanese licence to construct Russian Sukhoi Su-33 carrier fighters over the MiG-29K. 4 May 2012- In the wake of staff changes within the [[Department of Defence]], 22-year [[Ministry of State & Foreign Affairs|Minister of State]] Ömer Akıncı has announced that after the 2015 Primier election, he will step down from his position and retire. [[Prime Minister of Adana|Prime Minister]] [[Kemal Talley|Talley]] rejected requests to comment, although his advisers did state that it is "simply too early to worry about that," and to "check back in two or three years." June 7 June 2012- [[Prime Minister of Adana|Prime Minster]] [[Kemal Talley|Talley]] was hospitalized last night after suffering an apparent asthma attack while vacationing at his home in [[Wilkinsville, Girsün]]. The attack was reportedly stress-related, although it is unknown whether it was brought on by job or personal reasons. Talley, who has never had such problems with his condition in the past, has since returned home to recover, and will not return to work for an additional week. During this time, Deputy Prime Minister Sauceda will continue as Acting PM. September 12 September 2012- Today, a second day of talks between Prime Minister Talley and dictator General Hasim Forsibei of [[Kingdom of Magnifique|Magnifique]] have taken a turn for the worse. Talley's intentions of stabilising relations between the two nations have been hampered by General Forsibei's unwillingness to step down from constant threats of combat and disregard of Adana's general lack of aggression outside of conflicts due to Magnifiquian imperialism. The General has been accused of before to have some degree of mental illness, which has caused other world leaders to avoid involvement, but as a neighbor to Adana interaction has been inevitable for Talley and Prime Minister Johnston of [[Democratic Kingdom of New Wales|New Wales]]. At this time possible outcomes of the situation cannot be clearly foretold, but at this point the General has walked out of the talks. 14 September 2012- Last night the [[Prime Minister of New Wales]], Kenneth Johnston, arrived at [[Washington-Atatürk Joint Reserve Air Base]] to hold talks with Prime Minister Talley at the Primier residence on [[Çankaya Island]]. His unscheduled appearance in [[New Alexander City]] has raised some questions about the emergency hearing, but it is thought that it has to do with the failed talks with General Forsibei of Magnifique earlier this week. Sources close to the prime ministers say that their talks included a closed-door conversation for about an hour and a half, in which top secret information may have been discussed. Afterwards, Johnston headed to a downtown hotel and Talley conversed with his cabinet within the Primier compound. 2013 January 1 January 2013- Happy New Year! Last night, people all around Adana and the rest of the world celebrated the arrival of 2013, bringing it in with boisterous parties, like the one held in downtown [[New Alexander City|New Alexander]], the city's first organised public New Years' celebration. [[Prime Minister of Adana|Primier]] Talley did not attend the capital's festivities, but rather took part in the first annual celebration hosted by [[Alexander Enterprises]]' [[Alexander Plaza Towers|international headquarters]], in which a countdown ball drop was displayed on the central tower. it is hoped that 2013 will be another great year in the Republic, as well as the Commonwealths, both of which will be relinquished come April, on the fifth anniversary of the [[Adanese Reunification|reunification]] and [[Reunification Wars|wars]]. 2 January 2013- On Monday, the overhaul of the [[ARS Independence|ARS ]]''[[ARS Independence|Independence]]'' was finally completed after two years of work. The supercarrier, built as the largest warship in the world, now holds the title of longest floating structure ever, as the renovations have added just enough to its length to push it past the tanker ''Seawise Giant''. The renovations also brought the ship up to code with the Adanese Navy 2015 Aviation Carrier Structural & Operational Standard, in addition to extending its expected service life by 10 years. The Navy announced earlier today that it will take the ''Independence'' early to conduct its shakedown cruises, and hopefully return it to service by [[Armed Forces Day]] on 8 May. March 5 March 2013- An astounding discovery has been made in the basement of the [[National Capital Building]] today. The famed Capitol Bell, thought to be lost forever after the [[Adanese Civil War|Civil War]], was found in pristine condition while crews were cleaning out the last few basements of the building as part of its extensive reconstruction. Capitol restoration experts hope for the former clock bell to be put on permanent display in the central floor of the Grand Megaron in time for [[Republic Day]], while area businesses hope to see an increase in traffic from people flocking to view this priceless piece of Adanese history. April 20 April 20, 2013- A big day for the [[Republic of Adana]], as not only is it [[Republic Day]], the biggest day of the year, but there are many changes going on around the region as well. Today, in marking the fifth anniversary of the [[Adanese Reunification]] and [[Reunification Wars]], means the release of the [[Commonwealth of Arcadia|Commonwealths of Arcadia]] [[Commonwealth of Anatolia|and Anatolia]], and in turn the dissolution of the true [[Adanese Empire]]. Here at home, the city of [[New Alexander City|New Alexander]] yesterday hosted the 2nd Annual Republic Day Moveathon, an event building on last year's Fun Run, adding a separate route from the [[New Alexander International Stadium|stadium]] to the [[National Capital Building|capitol]]. Mayor Wilson also added that event officials will add even more for next year, with a Republic Day Marathon in the works. But for now, everyone in the capital, as well as the rest of the country, can sit back and enjoy the Republic Day festivities. September 9 September 2013- The [[Adanese Air Force]] today announced that they have received clearance to reactivate a former [[Democratic Republic of East Adana|East Adanese]] air force facility. The former Curtis Air Base, located in central [[Province of Osea|Osea]], will fill the gap that currently exists in the region with regards to Air Force presence. The facility is to be renamed [[Rigley Air Base]], after Lt. General Charles Rigley, a major presence in Air Force leadership during the Civil War. Work to bring the base up to basic operating standards is expected to last until at least January. 2014 September 2 September 2014 ([[Capital District]]) - The [[National University of the Republic of Adana]] has announced a partnership with the [[New Alexander City|capital city]] government to begin a real-world application of one of its horticultural department's biggest projects to date. The city will begin to replace some of the trees along the Capitol Boulevard pedestrian mall with ones that have been genetically engineered to be bioluminescent, which, if successful, would negate the need for street lamps, saving swaths of [[New Adanese Lira|lira]] and meaning independence from the grid. Those involved with the project are very excited about its direction, and the people of New Alexander themselves have become curious as to the sight of what something as unusual as this may be like. November 3 November 2014 ([[Fethiye, Cardnalia]]) - Some major news for the [[Department of Defence]], especially for the [[Navy of the Adanese Republic|navy]]. On the whole, the department has officially announced that it is curtailing its part in the F-35 Joint Strike Fighter programme. Options for additional air force and naval A and C models not already ordered are being tossed out, but SVOTL B models are being retained to replace Harrier jump jets that the Navy is desperate to replace. Among the first ships that will receive the F-35B is the [[ARS Miracle V|ARS ]]''[[ARS Miracle V|Miracle V]]'', which began its sea trials on Friday, in a ceremony in which its predecessor, the ''[[ARS Miracle IV|Miracle IV]]'', was also retired after nearly sixty years of service. In addition to the slashing of the F-35, the [[Naval Air Force of Adana]] has also announced the addition of the V-22 tiltrotor to join the [[AirTech C-132 Trojan|C-132B]] on the slate to replace the ageing C-2 platform. December 2 December 2014 ([[Alexander City, Çukurova]]) - The national fuel industry may be getting a shock in the not-too-distant future. [[Alexander Enterprises]] announced today that they are planning to revive their short-lived petrol station chain from the 2000s, the [[Alexander Petroleum Company]]. Since Alexander Petrol's closure, AE has led the way in growing the alternative fuels market, especially hydrogen fuel cells, with both the [[Alexander Automotive Company]] and [[Alexander Aerospace Technologies|AirTech]] producing an ever-increasing number of hydrogen powered vehicles. Details are still fairly sparse, but it is known that [[Alexander Energy Solutions]] does plan on using a different name for the company, and will offer alternative fuels alongside standard petrol and diesel fuels. 2015 January 27 January 2015 ([[New Alexander City]]) - The [[Adanese National Election Commission|National Election Commission]] has submitted a proposal for national referendum to the [[Adanese Grand_National_Assembly|Grand National Assembly]] which would bring about some significant change for the GNA. This proposal suggests that terms in the [[National Assembly]] be changed to last 5 years instead of 2, which would synchronise it with the terms of the [[Prime Minister_of_Adana|Prime Minister]] and offer it some separation from the [[House of Representatives]]. This bill is not expected to speed through the process of approval, but it could be joined with a bill to officially re-brand the GNA as "Parliament," which stagnated last year, and they could likely be on the ballot for next year, after this year's Primier election. Another part of the proposal would shift the dates for election and inauguration for all federal offices; elections would be moved from the second to last Thursday in October to the first Saturday in December (but never the 1st), and inaugurations from the last Tuesday in December to the first Monday in January (also never the first). April 20 April 2015 ([[New Alexander City]]) - NAC [[Republic Day]] Parade. New [[Adana One]] introduced in flyover alongside retiring aircraft. Spaceplane Piasa mock-up also flown over on TSO carrier to promote vehicle's first launch next month. October 22 October 2015 ([[İncirlik, Çukurova]]) - [[Prime Minister of Adana]] [[Kemal Talley]] celebrates reelection, promises more progress. 2016 April 20 April 2016 ([[New Alexander City]]) - NAC [[Republic Day]] Parade. TSO flies Spaceplane Piasa mock-up as last year ahead of ''Piasa'''s first lunar escapade. 2017 April 20 April 2017 ([[New Alexander City]]) - [[Republic Day]] festivities. ''Our Darling Adana'' officially becomes new national anthem 70 years after being written. November 27 November 2017 ([[New Alexander City]]) - A bill is now under consideration to provide universal broadband service under [[Consolidated Adana Utilities]]. The measure would be subject to a national referendum under the Landmark Legislation Act. PM Talley has expressed support provided proper guarantees of neutrality and privacy, while Parliament appears to be split on the matter. 2018